hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
PsionicTyranny
Your name is VANDIS LOCHOS. You are OBSESSED with the NUMBER THREE. This is reflected in the fact that the the THIRD TIME IS ALWAYS THE CHARM FOR YOU, the fact that you have THREE HORNS, and the fact that your BADASS LONGCOAT is decorated by the best symbol ever, because it LOOKS LIKE A TRIDENT and that is your preferred weapon of choice. You allocated said weapon to your STRIFE SPECIBUS, not only because it has three ends, but also because you are QUITE SKILLED at using it. Most trolls think you look VERY WEIRD, but they obviously have NO SENSE OF FASHION WHATSOEVER. You are quite sick and tired of most troll's standard clothing, you just don't get why PLAIN PANTS and BLACK SHIRTS WITH JUST A SYMBOL ON IT are so popular. LONGCOATS and SLICK, BLACK PANTS are obviously the way to go. You also dyed three plucks of your hair, for the hell of it. Troll hair desperately needs more color. Aside from fashion and the number three, you are interested in ORGANIZATION and ORDER. As such, your respiteblock is not a complete mess, unlike the ones of most trolls. Said interest also made you aspire to be a TRUE LEADER some day, to be the RULER of a LAWFUL, CIVILIZED COMMUNITY. You have no idea on how to accomplish that goal, but you think your PSYCHIC ABILITIES will be of assistance. Your psychic abilities of TELEPATHY, to be precise. However, you have only managed to TRANSFER YOUR THOUGHTS to tiny sea creatures, and you can only READ THE THOUGHTS of anything else. You regularly practice your abilities, and you hope to CONTROL another troll one day. You are also quite interested in CURING OTHER TROLLS from their DISEASES. You have successfully helped some trolls from their illnesses, but you have never found the cure for FRIENDSHIP. Luckily you didn't catch it yet! Your trolltag is psionicTyranny and you are d3finit3ly not disorgani23d, and you also t3nd to Vaguely talk lik3 a tru3 royalty. Examine mansion. As stated before, your respiteblock is rather organized, much like your entire hive. Some people think you're insane for keeping such a large mansion entirely clean, but it's really not that hard. You just got to have the time for it! Anyway, your respiteblock is divided in two parts: your cupboard, and everything else. Needless to say, your cupboard is filled with your clothes and suits. You choose your clothes after waking up according to how you feel, and even then you have several different clothes for each emotion. However, you are rarely unhappy, so you regularly wear your favorite dark-grey longcoat. Not every day, of course, you need to wash your clothes too! The remaining part of your room only contains your recuperacoon and your husktop. Your recuperacoon has all kinds of luxuries, while also being pretty large in size. Your husktop is simply one of the best husktops there is, due to its incredible speed and portabilty. Trivia *Vandis' first name and his interest for fashion are based off Vanadis (Freya) from Norse mythology, the goddess of beauty. *His last name comes from the Greek word λόγος (pronounced 'logos'), which means 'speech' or 'word' and refers to his will to be a leader, sort of. *The 'psionic' in his trolltag is obviously an excuse to use 'psi', the name of the Greek letter he loves so much. The 'Tyranny' part is obviously ironic. *His typing quirk comes from the element vanadium, which has atomic number 23 and is usually shortened to V. *The whole vanadium thing comes from the fact that it has atomic number 23, which is also the position of the letter psi in the Greek alphabet. Category:Male Category:Purple Blood Category:SeaStem